fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
David Williams
David Williams is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) under its developmental territory, APEX Underground, and Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Wildfire brand. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Demigod * Age: 18 * Height: 6’4” * Weight: 286 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) PCUW, APEX (AU), GPW (Formerly) NCW * Debut: 2011 * Status: Active * Billed from: Peach Creek * Allies: Omega Williams (father), Amaterasu (mother), John Williams (brother), Ashley Williams (sister), Sarah Watkins (girlfriend), Jason Krueger, The Titans * Rivals: Bennet Curse, Eren Jaeger, Eddy * Twitter: @IceDude24 Appearance Early life Professional wrestling career Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Northern Carnage Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Global Pride Wrestling (2015–present) Personality Williams is described as a slightly, if not more than of an unhinged man, never mind him being unpredictable. Yet, despite his mentality being “slightly” insane, he’s a nice guy and is always willing to lend a helping hand to friends and others. When in the ring, it’s hard to describe him. Though, unlike most others, he doesn’t view the world in black or white as he’s just a man trying to finally reach the top of the mountain and willing to do a lot of things to get there, even when it’s impossible. Personal life Williams is of Japanese descent. He is currently in a romantic relationship with Sarah Watkins, which was kept a secret from her brother, Zack Watkins, up until early 2019. In wrestling Finishing moves * Awesome Bomb (Sitout One-shoulder Powerbomb or a Running Fall Forward One-shoulder Powerbomb, often from an elevated position) – NCW; adopted from Mike Awesome * Elemental Flow (Inverted Three-quarter Facelock flipped forward into a Sitout Facebuster) – AU * Elemental Killa’ (Lifting Rolling Cutter) – AU * Ice Kick (High-speed Roundhouse Kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) – PCUW/GPW * Yami Driver (Leaping/Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) – NCW Signature moves * Backhanded Chop * Big Boot * Diving Front Dropkick * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Emerald Flowsion * Fisherman Buster * Folding Powerbomb transitioned into either a Boston Crab, an STF or a Crossface * Frog Splash * Hip Toss onto the knee, sometimes proceeded by a Backbreaker submission * Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Sick Kick followed by a Running Senton * Kitsune Bakudan (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) * Lariat * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Tiger ** Delayed Vertical ** Half and Half ** Inverted Exploder ** Northern Lights followed by a deadlift Vertical ** Release German, sometimes preceded by a waist-lock backwards roll ** Sitout Slam, sometimes from the second rope to an opponent on the apron ** Vertical Side Slam * Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver * Over-the-shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab * Pop-up Elbow Smash or European Uppercut * Pumphandle Sitout Facebuster * Shining in Heaven (Running Single Leg High Knee) – sometimes used as a finishing move * Sick Kick (Running Single Leg Dropkick) – adopted from Roderick Strong * Side Slam from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Spinning Backfist * Standing Moonsault or Shooting Star Press * Standing or a Running High-angle Sitout Powerbomb * Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker Nicknames * “The Ice Dude” * “The Unbreakable Elemental Machine” Entrance themes * “Beat It” by Michael Jackson (PCUW; 2011 – 2012) * “Alone” by Exit 2 Enter (PCUW; 2012 – present) * “The Zoo” 'by Bruce Dickenson (NCW; 2013 – present; used while teaming with Jason Krueger) * '“Show Me What You Got” by Powerman 5000 (AU; May 2, 2013 – August 1, 2013 / GPW; 2015 – present) * “Trapped Under Ice” by Metallica (AU; July 25, 2013 / GPW; 2015 – present) * “Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)” by CFO$ (AU; August 8, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Krueger Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling * PCUW Television Championship (1 time) * Fate or Fortune (2012 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers